El rencor no se olvida
by El Equipo A
Summary: Esta historia salió de la mente perturbada de 4 chicas en las aburridas clases de Ética. Si quieren pasar un buen rato con los Merodeadores, pasen y dejen Reviews! No acto para menores de 18, ¡Filch está al acecho! xD CAP. 2 ACTUALIZADO!
1. El expreso de Hogwarts

1: EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Era una mañana calurosa del mes de Septiembre en la que cuatro chicas esperaban ansiosas en el andén 9 y ¾ la llegada del expreso de Hogwarts. En ese preciso instante, vieron pasar a unos chicos; cuatro de ellos muy guapos. Uno era James Potter, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, llevaba el pelo alborotado, como si acabara de bajar de su escoba, era alto, moreno, de ojos marrones y muchas chicas de Hogwarts suspiraban por él. El siguiente era un chico llamado Sirius Black, tenía el pelo largo por los hombros, ojos de un gris especial y era un poco más alto que James. Como era golpeador tenía muy buen cuerpo, para que nos vamos a engañar. Otro de ellos era Remus Lupin: Era un chico misterioso y reservado que le hacía ser muy interesante, tenía los ojos color miel, su pelo era castaño claro, era alto y delgado además de ser el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch.

El último de ellos era Peter Pettigrew, el cual no era muy agraciado físicamente: Era bajito y regordete, tenía el pelo color arena y los ojos negros inexpresivos.

Ellos cuatro formaban Los Merodeadores, aunque también había un chico que se juntaba mucho con ellos; se llamaba Frank Longbottom. Era moreno, tenía la misma estatura que James, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como golpeador.

Pasaron con aires presuntuosos por delante de las chicas que les miraron con indiferencia.

Las chicas entraron en el tren y buscaron un compartimiento vacío. Cuando lo hallaron, entraron y cerraron para que nadie las viera, ya que no estaba bien visto que las Slytherin y las Gryffindor se relacionasen entre sí...

-Estoy harta de esconderme -dijo Jessica Montgomery, una chica de el pelo negro y liso que lo llevaba por la mitad de la espalda. Tenía los ojos verdes y vestía de una forma un tanto peculiar, ya que era heavy, también llevaba la cara maquillada de forma heavy. Jessica era una alumna de Slytherin. También era cazadora de su equipo de Quidditch.

-Yo también -dijo Lily Evans, ella era de Gryffindor, tenía el pelo rojo fuego, y los ojos verdes esmeralda, era prefecta y muy inteligente y tenía argumentos para todo-. Deberíamos hacer algo para evitar estas situaciones.

-Sí¿pero qué? -preguntó Alice Logan, tenía el pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias y los ojos marrones verdosos, ella también era de Slytherin y jugaba al igual que Jessica de cazadora.

-De todas formas lo sabe todo el mundo, es una tontería escondernos-dijo Selene Jones, una chica castaña con unos ojos marrones claros que miraba con indiferencia a sus compañeras. Al igual que Lily, era de Gryffindor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y llegó Ángel preguntando por Jessica. Se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído para que no lo oyeran las demás. Sus compañeras se miraron sorprendidas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Los Merodeadores con Frank Longbottom incluido.

-Largaos de aquí- exclamó Jessica molesta.

-Déjalos, Jess. Si aquí hay sitio de sobra. Nos apretujamos un poco y ya está -dijo Selene al verlos.

-Selene sé que no te molesta...digo molestan, pero si se quedan ellos yo me largo- alegó Jessica.

-No seas así- repuso ella dirigiéndose hacia Jess-. La elección es un poco difícil. Aunque si lo piensas bien...

Jessica salió enfadada, dio un portazo y se fue a buscar un compartimiento sin tanta gentucilla. Oyó la puerta abrirse otra vez, supuso que era Ángel, a si que se dio la vuelta, pero ante su sorpresa vio que era Sirius. La chica aceleró el paso.

-Con amigas como las tuyas, mejor tener enemigas- se burló Sirius.

-Al contrario que mi amiga Selene a mí, personalmente, no me gusta tener a unos presumidos egocéntricos cerca de mí.

-Como te pasas, que me ofendes- dijo con tono sarcástico

-No quiero ofenderte, soy realista- añadió con enfado.

En ese momento pasaron los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw y les obligaron a entrar en un compartimiento, que por suerte estaba vacío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Una pequeña pregunta- dijo Lily mirando a Ángel que estaba sentado mirando el paisaje-¿Tú que haces aquí?

-¿A ti que te importa?, estúpida Gryffi.

-Parar ya. No empecéis otra vez- dijo Alice defendiendo a Lily.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Alice- repuso Ángel.

-Me meto donde me da la gana, Ángel- añadió con burla.

Ángel salió enfadado y al igual que Jessica dio un portazo.

-Al final me quedo sola- dijo Selene.

-Pues sí, porque Remus y yo nos vamos a hacer la ronda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ángel salió del compartimiento fue a buscar a Jessica. La encontró en una situación un tanto comprometida. La cual vinculaba a Sirius y a Jess. Que se encontraban tumbados en el asiento del compartimiento. Oyeron un ruido en la puerta por lo que se giraron sorprendidos por la intromisión. Jessica se intentó levantar a ver a Ángel en la puerta, pero con Sirius encima de ella era una tarea harto difícil.

-Ángel, te lo puedo explicar...

-No me tienes que explicar nada, ya lo he visto todo.

Ángel se fue una vez más, después de mirar mal a Sirius.

-No te preocupes, es un cabrón, deberías agradecerme que te haya librado de él.

-Quítate de encima Black, ya has hecho bastante.

-¿Te recuerdo qué tú también estabas?

-Me voy a buscarle, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba con lentitud.

-Tú qué sabrás; eres un insensible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Remus acababan de salir a hacer la ronda y los demás estaban un poco aburridos, sobre todo James que decidió pasar el rato molestando a Selene.

-Te ha salido mal tu idea de quedarte a solas con Remus...

-No quería quedarme a solas con él- inquirió Selene ruborizándose notablemente.

-Si lo sabe todo el mundo, menos él, que no se ha dado cuenta aún. Deberías lanzarte.

Selene se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que contestarle.

-Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo- la amenazó James.

-¡No, no le digas nada!- exclamó ella que había recuperado repentinamente el habla.

-O sea, que si te gusta ¿eh?- dijo James con picardía.

-No, pero no quiero que le digas nada.

-Si no te gustara te daría igual lo que le dijera- añadió él.

-James, déjalo. No quiero discutir más este tema.

Mientras James y Selene discutían, Frank y Alice tenían una agradable conversación sobre ese curso. Y Peter leía un libro (N/A: Bueno no sabe leer, pero él lo lee xD).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily y Remus salieron del compartimiento tuvieron una conversación similar a la de James y Selene.

-Si te gusta, deberías decírselo.

-No me gusta.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Sino se lo dices tú se lo diré yo.

-No la dirás nada, es demasiado complicado- dijo Remus con tristeza.

-Sólo es complicado porque tú haces que sea complicado- alegó ella con dulzura.

-Tú no lo entiendes...Además, si fuera cierto que me gusta, en cuanto le dijera que soy...bueno, ya sabes, saldría corriendo... al igual que todas.

-Yo no salí corriendo.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga, ella ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí.

En ese momento vieron a Jessica salir corriendo de un compartimiento, Lily trató de pararla pero no pudo. Los dos se asomaron al compartimiento del que había salido; allí vieron a Sirius tumbado en los asientos y respirando entrecortadamente.

Remus y Lily entraron en el compartimiento.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Jessica?-Preguntó Lily.

El chico se levantó sobresaltado.

-No me des estos sustos, Evans, que me va a dar un infarto. Además yo no le he hecho nada a tu amiga.

-¿Y por qué ha salido así?

-Pregúntaselo a ella, aunque ahora está discutiendo con su novio, tendrás que esperar un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Jessica se fue a buscar a Ángel. Finalmente, lo encontró con otros compañeros suyos de Slytherin.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó Jessica.

-No quiero saber nada de ti.

-Pues vamos a hablar, quieras o no.

Jessica echó a los demás del compartimiento y se quedó a solas con Ángel; cerró la puerta para que no los molestaran.

-No puedes enfadarte por una cosa así.

-¿No puedo enfadarme por que mi novia se bese con el primero que pasa?- Jessica sabía que él llevaba toda la razón del mundo, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Él se aprovechó de un mal momento, estaba enfadada y no me esperaba algo así...

-¿Y yo tengo que perdonarte y fingir que no ha pasado nada?- preguntó él molesto.

-No te estoy diciendo eso...

-¿Entonces qué quieres? Porque será mejor que te vayas.

-Pero...- se intentó justificar la chica.

-No, Jessica, hemos terminado, ya no somos nada y no quiero hablar contigo.

-Genial- dijo con ironía antes de salir.

Se dirigió al baño con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que luchaban intensamente por salir al exterior, empezó a andar más rápido para que nadie la viera llorar. Pero entre las lágrimas y la velocidad no veía nada, por lo que pasó lo inevitable, se chocó contra alguien.

-Mira por donde vas, Montgomery- dijo con aire de superioridad Snape.

-Pues quítate de en medio- añadió enfadada, aunque la voz le temblaba ligeramente por lo que se fue rápidamente de allí...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tren hizo su llegada a Hogsmeade y Hagird se dispuso a guiar a los alumnos de primer curso a través del lago, mientras que los demás estudiantes subían a los carruajes.

Selene, Jessica, Lily y Alice subieron al mismo carruaje aunque Jessica y Selene estaban demasiado enfadadas como para hablarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ángel?- preguntó Lily intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

-Lo hemos dejado- respondió Jessica aparentando indiferencia- ¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo?

-Nos encontramos a Sirius y nos contó la historia.

-¿A quién y qué os ha contado?

-A Remus y a mí.

Selene que apenas estaba escuchando la conversación porque estaba pensando en cierta persona, al oír el nombre del chico pensó que estaban hablando de otra cosa en concreto...

-¡NO ME GUSTA REMUS!

Las tres chicas la miraron sorprendidas y se empezaron a reír.

-¿Tan obsesionada estás?- preguntó Alice.

-No estoy obsesionada estoy...

-ENAMORADA- dijeron las tres a la vez.

En ese momento los carruajes pararon y los estudiantes entraron en el castillo con ganas de empezar un nuevo curso. Aunque algunos más que otros.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor las chicas se separaron, Alice y Jessica fueron a Slytherin y Lily y Selene a Gryffindor.

-Hola, Selene- saludó James con diversión, por la conversación del tren. Selene se puso roja, por lo que Remus miró a ambos, intentando imaginar por qué se había puesto roja. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa, que Selene sintiera algo por James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice y Jessica estaban bastante aburridas, era una de las cosas malas de ir a otra casa: que no podían estar todo el tiempo juntas.

-Eso es lo malo de ser una traidora, que no puedes estar con tus amigas- dijo Snape con maldad.

-Yo por lo menos tengo amigas, aunque no pueda estar con ellos, pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo- dijo Alice mientras Jessica se reía de la cara de Snape.

Jessica dejó de reír cuando vio que Ángel la miraba mal, le devolvió una mala mirada y cuando él la dejó de mirar, fijó su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor: James y Lily parecían disgustados por algo y Selene miraba la mesa, Peter miraba la discusión de James y Lily, y Sirius...Sirius miraba a Jessica. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba la sonrió y se puso a hablar con Remus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso, James?- preguntó Lily poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-De tu repentina amabilidad con chicas que están, más o menos, comprometidas- inquirió ella, esperando que entendiera el doble mensaje.

-Ahh!! Ya sé- dijo James guiñándole un ojo-. A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celosa...

-¡¡NI EN SUEÑOS, POTTER!!!

-Reconócelo Lily, es que soy irresistible.

-No me hagas reír jaja, mira ya lo has conseguido.

-Algún día, Evans, caerás en mis innumerables métodos de seducción- dijo él haciéndose el chulo-. Como todas...

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero lo que yo quiero decirte es que dejes de poner obstáculos en la posible relación que puede haber entre...-añadió Lily mientras indicaba con la cabeza el lugar que ocupaban Selene y Remus.

-Ahhh!!! Te refieres a Se...Auch!! Lily, me has dado una patada!!

-¿En serio? Si no me lo dices no me doy ni cuenta- inquirió Lily con ironía.

-No hace falta que seas tan agresiva- dijo James masajeándose la zona afectada.

-Pues no seas tan bocazas. Y además, yo no soy agresiva, soy una chica muy dulce y cariñosa...pero sólo con las personas que quiero, claro.

-Y por lo que veo yo no estoy entre esas personas- dijo James con tristeza.

-Tal vez si no fueras tan egocéntrico y tan egoísta podrías estar entre esas personas.

-O sea que tengo alguna esperanza de...

-No lo sé, depende de ti...- dijo Lily.

-¡REMUS!-se oyó el grito de Sirius en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el aludido.

-Llevo media hora hablándote, al menos escúchame.

-¿Qué me decías?- preguntó con arrepentimiento.

-Nada, no importa- añadió Sirius dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Jessica movía la comida sin ganas, parecía muy triste.

Sirius por primera vez en su vida deseó poder consolarla, pero al darse cuenta de su estúpido pensamiento se arrepintió. Ni siquiera se caían bien, y si se habían besado no había sido por su culpa...Ella era la que tenía novio y era la que tenía que haberlo evitado. Y si ahora estaba mal por su novio que lo hubiera pensado antes.

Sirius se relajó un poco después de ese pensamiento y se dedicó a mirar al resto del Gran Comedor.

Remus seguía pensando en James y Selene. James llevaba tiempo detrás de Lily y sabía que eso no había cambiado, pero ¿qué sentía Selene hacía él? Era una duda que no quería seguir teniendo por lo que tomó la determinación de preguntárselo una vez que estuvieran en el dormitorio.

Dumbledore se levantó e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor.

-Queridos alumnos estamos un año más en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...

-Si, ya echaba de menos que todos los años nos cuente lo mismo- dijo Alice con diversión.

Jessica se empezó a reír. Dumbledore siguió un rato hablando hasta que les mandó a dormir.

Finalmente, las dos amigas se fueron hablando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Los Merodeadores, Frank y Selene llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor se sentaron a esperar a Lily y Remus que estaban enseñando el camino a los de primero. Sirius después de estar un rato sentado se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó James.

-A dormir, estoy muy cansado- subió las escaleras antes de que le preguntaran más, se metió en la cama y cerró los doseles.

Sin embargo no podía dormir, porque en su cabeza rondaban varias preguntas. ¿Por qué había besado a Jessica¿Qué había sentido cuándo lo había hecho¿Por qué le había correspondido ella?

En la sala común todos estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de Sirius normalmente era el último en acostarse. El retrato se abrió y aparecieron Lily y Remus .

-¿Podemos hablar, James?- preguntó Remus con tono serio.

-Claro, pero vamos fuera, porque en la habitación está Sirius durmiendo.

James y Remus salieron y se alejaron un poco de la puerta para que no pudieran oírlos.

-¿Qué hay entre Selene y tú?- preguntó directamente y con frialdad.

-¿Qué hay de qué?- dijo sin entender que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Que últimamente, pasáis más tiempo hablando que cayados...

-Somos amigos- añadió con simpleza.

-¿Y desde cuándo sois amigos?

-Desde siempre, es una chica muy maja y la verdad es que no es nada fea.

Remus sintió la ira creciendo dentro de él y sintió la necesidad de liberarla. Y como no tenía nada más a mano la liberó con James, le dio un puñetazo que hizo que James se cayera hacia atrás con una mano sobre su labio sangrante...

-¿Estás tan ciego que no ves que le gustas tú?- inquirió James enfadado.

Remus seguía enfadado, pero no quería hacer más daño a James, por lo que entró en la sala común y se encerró en el baño de su habitación dando un estruendoso portazo.

James se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la sala común, para curarse el labio y no "desangrarse".

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó Lily cuando le vio entrar manchado de sangre.

-Remus no es tan inofensivo como parece. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Durmiendo, siéntate que te cure eso.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó con prepotencia.

-Estaba leyendo, se supone que como prefecta no me puedo ir hasta que se acueste todo el mundo...

-Pues a Remus no le ha importado mucho.

-¿Te curo eso o no?- preguntó enfadada.

-Claro- dijo James sentándose en el sofá.

Lily fue hacia el botiquín y trajo lo necesario para curarle. Era más efectivo el método tradicional muggle.

-Te voy a curar con cuidado pero te escocerá un poquito.

-No te preocupes, puedes hacerme el daño que quieras...Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me lo hagas- añadió tristemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó ella un poco asombrada.

-Pues lo que he dicho, que con insultarme te pasas el rato, no soy tan horrible como crees y no te quieres molestar en conocerme... Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez tengas miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?- preguntó sorprendida, tal vez él llevaba razón y no era tan estúpido.

-De sentir algo por mí.

-Vale puede ser que te insulte a veces, pero si lo hago es porque tú siempre eres el que empieza, si fuera por mí tendríamos una relación buena de amigos. Yo creo lo contrario que tú. Tú eres el que siente algo por mí y lo intentas esconder detrás de esos insultos que me dices, pero no lo consigues.

-Bueno como no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo¿por qué no salimos éste sábado a Hogsmeade y comprobamos quién siente algo por quién?

-Este sábado no hay visita a Hogsmeade.

-Eso no es un problema para mí. ¿Te atreves?

-Por supuesto que me atrevo- Lily tenía un gesto intranquilo, no estaba segura.- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer allí?- dijo intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

-Lo que quieras- añadió con una mirada seductora, lo que provocó que Lily se pusiera nerviosa y apretara con demasiada fuerza el algodón contra su labio. James soltó una palabrota por el dolor.

-No aprietes tanto por favor- pidió con un gesto de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento, se me ha ido.

-Entonces el sábado a las 12 de la mañana aquí, te invito a comer

James la miró esperando con expectación la respuesta...

-Vale, pero no quiero que se lo cuentas a tus amigos.

-Trato hecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice y Jessica estaban en su sala común. Ya se había ido a dormir todo el mundo, pero ellas siempre se quedaban hablando el primer día hasta bien entrada la noche.

-¿Qué te ha pasado con Ángel?- preguntó Alice preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo hemos dejado.

Jessica contó a Alice lo que había pasado con Sirius y la posterior discusión con Ángel.

-¿Lo besaste?- dijo sorprendida.

-Yo no lo besé, me besó él. Yo sólo no se lo impedí.

-No sé como has sido capaz de hacerle eso a Ángel. ¿Vuestra relación ya no era buena?- preguntó Alice a Jessica desconcertada.

-Sí. Lo era, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

-A lo mejor podéis arreglarlo todavía...

-Ya lo intenté pero no me quiso escuchar. Además ya no siento lo mismo por él desde que me besó Sirius.

-Pues habla con Sirius.

-¿Vas a dar soluciones o más problemas? Seguro que al ego de Sirius le viene muy bien que le diga eso y no me apetece alegrarle el día.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan malo, si hablas con él te escuchará y ...

-Y se reirá de mí el resto de su vida- completó la frase Jessica-. No hablaré con él, no insistas, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir o mañana no habrá quien nos despierte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro primer FF conjunto. En nuestra clase tuvo bastante acogida y esperamos que aquí también lo tenga. Por si no ha quedado claro, queremos reviews :D

Y e aquí la novedad: **Se premiará al reviews más extenso** ( y coherente, que nos conocemos xD ) incluyéndole en la historia. Nosotras contactaremos con el ganador y nos indicara los datos pertinentes así que daros prisa porque vamos muy adelantadas con el FF y queremos un nuevo personaje cuanto antes¿de acuerdo?

Hasta la próxima...


	2. La apuesta

Capítulo 2: La apuesta

Ya había amanecido hacia algo de tiempo y todos bajaron deprisa al Gran Comedor para desayunar y posteriormente empezar las clases del nuevo curso.

Cuando James bajó Lily ya estaba allí. El chico se sentó entonces a su lado para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué tal tu labio? -preguntó cogiéndole de la barbilla con la mano y levantándole un poco el rostro hacia arriba. Su cura había resultado más que satisfactoria pues ya lo tenía completamente curado.

-¡Qué romántico!- exclamó Sirius con diversión al ver la postura de James y Lily.

Lily se puso roja y James, profundamente enojado por la intromisión, añadió:

-Pero, ya estás tú para fastidiar los momentos románticos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo puedo ser muy romántico si me lo propongo.

-Sí, claro- dijo su amigo con ironía.

-¿Te apuestas algo?- preguntó Sirius enfadado.

-Lo que quieras- dijo James seguro de que iba a ganar.

-Di a quién, en cuánto tiempo y la apuesta.

-Te doy dos meses...

-Con uno me sobra- cortó Sirius.

-Está bien, un mes a Jessica Montgomery.

-¡NO!- exclamó Lily profundamente enojada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-¿Y qué hará si consigue que Jessica sienta algo por él?¿La vas a dejar tirada como a todas?

Sirius miró a la mesa de Slytherin, Lily llevaba razón, pero por otro lado su orgullo le impedía echarse atrás con la apuesta...

-Acepto. Pon el precio- concluyó.

-No os voy a dejar que le hagáis eso a mi amiga- les interrumpió Lily.

-¿Por qué se lo vas a decir?- la retó James-. Si no le va a pasar nada malo...

-¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros, si una chica os hiciera enamoraros de ella y luego os dejara tirados?

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué contestar...

-Está bien; no lo haré- alegó solemnemente Sirius mientras cruzaba los dedos debajo de la mesa.

Lily no se quedó muy convencida, pero lo aceptó con resignación. Cuando terminaron de desayunar cada uno se fue a su clase. A esa hora los Gryffindor tenían clase de transformaciones junto con los Slytherin que se fueron encaminando lentamente en dirección al aula todos juntos.

Una vez dentro de la clase :Peter completamente solo estaba sentado delante de James y Sirius, que a su vez estaban sentados juntos al fondo de la clase para poder hablar sobre su apuesta, dos filas más adelante se sentaron Jess y Alice, en otra fila se sentaron Lily y Frank que tenían una conversación muy animada entre ellos. Por último Remus se sentó en una de las primeras mesas solo, lo más alejado que le fue posible de Sirius y James. La profesora McGonagall llegó en esos momentos al aula y dio comienzo la clase.

Habiendo abierto ya los libros y dado comienzo la clase, Selene interrumpió la clase...

-Siento haber llegado tarde¿puedo pasar?- preguntó ella después de entrar.

-Señorita Jones¿se puede saber por qué ha llegado tarde?

-Es que...me dormí- repuso tímidamente Selene.

-Venga siéntese antes de que me arrepienta de no haberle quitado ya sus primeros puntos por impuntualidad.

Selene echó un vistazo superficial por la clase en busca de un asiento. Vio un sitio libre al lado de Remus. Después, avanzó hacia él un poco nerviosa y preguntó.

-¿Te importa que me siente?- dijo señalando el asiento.

Remus hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, al tiempo que salía a la luz un cierto resentimiento hacia ella dado que, al fin y al cabo, ella era la responsable de que no se hablara con sus amigos.

Selene se sentó, y al intentar sacar sus libros se le cayeron todos al suelo, captando la atención de Remus.

-Uy, que torpe soy- dijo Selene casi para sí misma, mientras deseaba que el ruido que había provocado no se hubiera oído demasiado. Algo poco probable...

-Déjame que te ayude...- añadió él agachándose para recoger sus cosas.

-No hace falta, en serio...ya lo hago yo.

-Si no me cuesta nada- dijo Remus sin poder evitar su caballerosidad y olvidándose por completo de sus resquemores.

Al intentar coger el último libro, sus manos se rozaron involuntariamente haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran en una azorada mirada con algún reflejo de insinuación por parte de ambas personas...

-¡Quieren sentarse de una vez y dejarme dar clase!

Remus y Selene se sentaron y McGonagall pudo al fin dar comienzo a la clase. Mientras explicaba la lección Selene y Remus se miraban furtivamente. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y sentían un vuelco en el corazón.

James y Sirius hablaban en susurros sobre la apuesta y Peter de vez en cuando se reclinaba hacia atrás para escuchar su conversación.

Jessica y Alice se dieron cuenta de sus cuchicheos y supieron que se traían algo entre manos porque para que no dejaran participar en sus planes a Peter tenía que ser algo bastante grave...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases ya habían acabado y todos estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando. Remus estaba sentado al lado de James y sintió la necesidad de decirle algo.

-¿Qué tal va tu labio?

-Mejor pregunta por mi cara. Estoy bien, he tenido una buena enfermera- miró a Lily que hablaba con Selene distraídamente, al sentir que la observaban se giró hacia él. James la sonrió seductoramente y Lily frunció el ceño.

-Presumido- añadió ella antes de seguir hablando con su amiga.-¿Selene me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí yo estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Selene la contó lo sucedido con Remus en transformaciones. Cuando hubo acabado su relato Lily la dijo:

-Sois tontos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida por el ataque.

-Porque los dos estáis coladitos el uno por el otro y no os atrevéis a deciros nada.

-Bueno pero igualmente siento haberme portado como un imbécil-dijo Remus mientras tanto.

-No te preocupes, pero te debo una disculpa por tontear con tu chica- alegó con picardía James.

-¡Qué no es mi chica!- exclamó deseando que así lo fuera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Jessica y Alice estaban sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin hablaban sobre todos los deberes que les habían puesto ese día cuando Snape llamó su atención.

-¿Ese no es tu novio?-preguntó él señalando al chico en cuestión.

Jessica miró hacia el lugar indicado y vio a Ángel tonteando con una chica, estaban muy cerca... demasiado. Les miró con odio y se giró hacia Snape.

-No, ya no lo es.

-Así que¿vuelves a estar libre?- preguntó Snape divertido.

-Déjame en paz Snape, no voy a estar contigo nunca en mi vida.

Jessica se levantó y se largó de allí. Le dolía que Ángel hubiera superado tan pronto lo suyo. Se dirigió hacia el lago, le gustaba sentarse allí y ver el agua, tan calmada...era tan relajante.

-He visto a tu novio con una chica- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya no es mi novio.

-¿Le has dejado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me dejó él- respondió Jessica con tristeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima solitaria-¿Qué quieres Black?- inquirió mordazmente.

-La verdad es que nada, te vi salir y quería saber como estabas.

-Estupendamente...¿no lo ves?- dijo ella cada vez llorando más.

Sirius al verla así dijo:

-Si se a olvidado tan pronto de ti es que no te quería de verdad.

Intentó levantarle el ánimo, cosa que no consiguió y cada vez lloraba más...

Sirius no soportaba verla llorar así, de modo que decidió darle un abrazo. Jessica se quedó muy sorprendida pero al final terminó por corresponderle a ese abrazo. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, se miraron y sin poder resistirse ni controlarse uno ante la mirada del otro se besaron. Después del beso Jessica salió corriendo dejando solo a Sirius. Cuando por fin paró de correr se quedó pensando en el beso y preguntándose muchas cosas. Sirius se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, pero lo que más se preguntaba era si sólo se trataba de una simple apuesta, o en verdad sentía algo por ella.

Quizá por eso había aceptado la apuesta, para tener una excusa para estar con ella, Lily llevaba razón¿qué haría si conseguía que se enamorara de él?. Pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso porque sino James ganaría la apuesta y eso es algo que nunca permitiría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana pasó tranquila. Jessica y Sirius pensaban en lo ocurrido en el lago, James y Lily estaban deseando que llegara su encuentro del sábado, pero ninguno quería admitirlo, Alice y Frank cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, pero ninguno les había contado el motivo, Remus y Selene también querían que llegara el sábado porque habían quedado para hacer un trabajo de transformaciones y Peter tenía tantos deberes acumulados que no podría salir en todo el fin de semana.

El sábado a las 11:45h de la mañana ya estaba James esperando a Lily con impaciencia al pie de la escalinata que llevaba a los dormitorios.

James, cansado de esperar, se sentó en el sillón de la sala común junto al fuego. A las 12:10h Lily bajó a la sala común y vio a James tumbado en el sofá, completamente dormido...

-James- le llamó Lily, moviéndole con suavidad. El chico abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Por fin llegas- dijo James.

-Perdón, es que me he entretenido con unas cosas y no me he dado cuenta de la hora.

-Na, tranquila. ¿Ya estás lista para irnos?

-Sí, claro, cuando quieras.

James la llevó al tercer piso, donde estaba la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, apuntó a la joroba con la varita, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y pronunció el hechizo.

-Dissendio- Lily se quedó sorprendida al ver como la estatua habría su joroba dejando ver un oscuro pasadizo. James y Lily avanzaron por el sinuoso túnel hasta llegar a la salida que justamente estaba en la tienda de Honeydukes.

-¿Cómo sabías que aquí hay un pasadizo?- le preguntó ella asombrada.

-Por ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero poco a poco irás sabiendo más cosas de mí- contestó James con tono misterioso.

-Presumido...- susurró la pelirroja mientras James se adelantaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama boca abajo y con un pergamino en las manos. En el pergamino aparecía dibujado un mapa y en el que se representaba Hogwarts y sus alrededores y un diminuto cartelito que indicaba donde estaba cada persona.

Sirius sonrió al ver a James y Lily irse juntos hacia Hogsmeade. Siguió buscando a Jessica en el mapa, tenía calor a si que se quitó la camiseta y siguió buscándola.

Por fin la vio, estaba en la torre de astronomía, se puso la camiseta con prisa y fue hacia allí, después de esconder el mapa.

Cuando llegó vio a Jessica apoyada en la pared con la mirada fija en Hogsmeade.

-Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla- propuso Sirius.

Jessica se sobresaltó y le miró.

-Voy a empezar a creer que me sigues.

-No¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa intentando ocultar la verdad.

-Porque cuando salí del compartimiento tú saliste detrás, cuando salí el otro día del Gran Comedor tú apareciste por allí, y ahora aquí.

-Bueno, tal vez haya coincidido contigo un par de veces...

-¿Por qué llevas la camiseta del revés?- preguntó Jessica mirándole extrañada.

-Las prisas no son buenas- admitió el chico que se quitó la camiseta, le dio la vuelta y se la puso bien.

Jessica le miró sorprendida por los pectorales y demás cuadraditos que tenía, eran como los de un deportista, pensó Jessica con morbo...

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó Sirius gustándole la idea de que Jessica se interesas por su cuerpo.

-Es que me he sorprendido, no es muy normal irse quitando la camiseta a la primera de cambio- intentó ocultar Jessica poniéndose un poco sonrojada.

-Ya...- dijo él sabiendo que era mentira lo que Jessica le decía.

-Bueno y¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

-Invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla¿no lo había mencionado ya?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene y Remus estaban en la sala común completamente rodeados de libros haciendo el trabajo de transformaciones.

-¿Dónde estará todo el mundo?- dijo Selene para sacar un tema de conversación.

-En los terrenos, aún hace calor y la gente lo aprovecha.

-Y nosotros aquí encerrados- resopló ella con resignación.

-Bueno si terminamos pronto podríamos salir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Tú y yo solos?- preguntó Selene sorprendida.

-Sí, porque los demás ya tenían otros planes para hoy- repuso Remus al tiempo que dejaba a un lado el trabajo y se felicitaba mentalmente por la idea-. Entonces¿vienes?

-Vale. Pero primero vamos a terminar esto- añadió ocultando su alegría-. ¿Qué nos falta por poner?

-Pues... las transformaciones de humano a animal.

-Bien, entonces... tú buscas información sobre los animagos y yo sobre los hombres lobo- dijo ella mientras cogía uno de los libros del montón.

-¡No!- exclamó Remus alarmado y quitándole el libro de las manos. Al ver la cara de total desconcierto que puso Selene, añadió:- Es que prefiero ser yo el que lleve el tema de los licántropos.

-Bueno, como quieras...

Selene no sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella manera su compañero, sin duda, Remus era un misterio y eso suscitaba una gran curiosidad en ella.

Mientras seguían haciendo el trabajo, Remus echaba de vez en cuando algunas miradas furtivas a Selene por encima del libro. Todo apuntaba a que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Si se llegara a enterar de que él era un hombre lobo ya nunca volvería a hablarle y eso era algo que no podría soportar porque Selene era una de sus mejores amigas y no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

-¿Has terminado ya?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, sólo me falta poner una cosa.

-¿De dónde lo estás copiando?

-De ningún sitio, lo tengo todo en mi cabeza- dijo él mientras apuntaba lo doloroso que resultaban las transformaciones-. Es un tema del que sé mucho- añadió.

Selene cogió lo que él había escrito y se puso a revisarlo minuciosamente.

-Pero no has puesto nada sobre cómo reconocerlos.

-Ya... es que... no lo vi importante- balbuceó Remus-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Venga, vámonos.

Remus y Selene recogieron todos los libros y los devolvieron a la biblioteca. Después salieron los dos juntos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Era una tarde soleada y la suave brisa proveniente del norte mecía levemente las copas de lo árboles del bosque prohibido.

Selene no podía creerse que estuviera compartiendo aquel momento con Remus... Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón y se estaba enamorando de él.

Ambos se sentaron al pie de una enorme haya alejada de los demás estudiantes. Remus no sabía de que hablar, tenía que sacar algún tema de conversación cuanto antes, no quería que ella se aburriera:

-Selene¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Sí, claro.

-Tú estás enamorada¿verdad?- preguntó él. Pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación-. Antes solías contarme todo lo que te pasaba, pero últimamente estas un poco distante conmigo.

Selene se ruborizó al instante... No se esperaba una pregunta tan personal por su parte.

¿Qué debía hacer? Negarlo, hacerse la loca... Afirmarlo.

-¿Tú crees que estoy enamorada?

'Haber cómo salgo de ésta ahora...' se dijo a sí misma. 'Espero que no se haya dado cuenta, porque sino me tiró al lago de cabeza'.

-Desde luego. Se nota bastante- repuso él mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Andas muy distraída y tú nunca has sido así, tus notas han bajado, tu mirada se ha ido haciendo cada vez más risueña y sueles sonreír sin motivo aparente... Creo que él debe ser una persona muy especial si te ha hecho cambiar de esa manera tan brusca- añadió con relativa tristeza.

Selene se sorprendió de lo mucho que la conocía. Siempre había creído que para él solo era una amiga más, una del montón, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así...

-Bueno, me has pillado. Estoy enamorada y, como bien dices, es de una persona muy especial...

-Entonces déjame que te dé un consejo: No te enamores.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo ella mirándolo de manera interrogativa.

Remus bajó la cabeza, perdiendo el contacto visual que había mantenido con sus preciosos ojos café temiendo que no pudiera controlar sus impulsos.

-Porque el amor sólo sirve para hacerte sufrir, yo lo sé bien. Tú eres una chica alegre y no te mereces derramar ni una sola lágrima por un chico.

-Pues yo creo que el amor es el sentimiento más bonito de todos- dijo Selene mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la de él-. Y pienso que si tienes esa opinión sobre el amor es porque las chicas con las que has estado no han sabido ver en ti lo especial y dulce que eres...

Remus separó su triste mirada del horizonte y la volvió a fijar en los ojos de Selene, esta vez esbozando una débil sonrisa. Fue entonces, cuando sintió el cálido roce de la mano de Selene sobre la suya, cuando supo que no podía controlar por más tiempo lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella hasta que al final ambos pudieron sentir la agitada y rítmica respiración el uno del otro. Remus inclinó su cabeza y sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso al tiempo que él posaba una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica con infinita ternura.

Selene tuvo sus labios entre los de él durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas. Sentía un remolino de emociones en su interior que cada vez se hacía más grande y que recorría ya todo su cuerpo. De repente, sin previo aviso, él se separó.

-Selene, no podemos... no debemos. Entre nosotros no puede ocurrir nada de esto, lo estropearíamos todo... Lo siento mucho. Espero que lo comprendas...

-Pero, yo...

-No, por favor- dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre los labios que con tanta dulzura había besado para hacerle callar la triste verdad que les corroía por dentro a ambos-. Sólo nos haríamos más daño. Ojalá puedas olvidarte de lo que ha pasado hoy...

Sin esperar una respuesta, Remus se levantó y mirándola una última vez se marchó por el empedrado camino que conducía al castillo.

Selene se quedó allí sentada, sumida en una profunda pena, viendo como la persona que quería se alejaba de su lado sin poder remediarlo. Fue en aquel preciso momento cuando derramó sobre su mejilla su primera lágrima de amor, su primera lágrima derramada por culpa de un hombre...

No sería la última.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice y Frank habían quedado y decidieron salir a pasear también por los terrenos. Por el camino se encontraron con Remus que parecía estar bastante triste. Frank intentó hablar con él, pero Remus no le hizo caso y siguió caminando con la cabeza agachada hacia el castillo...Continuaron su camino y vieron a lo lejos a Selene debajo de un haya.

Se acercaron a ella y al rato se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Alice acercándose a ella.

-Nada, solo quiero estar sola- dijo Selene alejándose también de ellos.

Alice y Frank se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Remus y Selene y no encontraron la respuestas a la tristeza y a las lágrimas derramadas por ambas partes. Al quedarse solos se sentaron debajo del árbol en el que antes había estado Selene y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- preguntó Alice mirando el lugar por donde se habían marchado sus amigos.

-No lo sé...

Frank y Alice se encontraban muy a gusto juntos, por lo que no tardaron en cambiar de tema. Pasaron un rato muy animado hablando de todo un poco.

-Debe de ser raro para quién nos vea, un Gryffindor y una Slytherin...- dijo Alice.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente, solo sé que me gusta estar contigo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James y Lily acababan de salir del restaurante en donde James la había invitado a comer.

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé. Donde tú quieras.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Vale- dijo ella con entusiasmo, llevaba desde el curso pasado sin tomar ninguna y puesto que era su bebida favorita no puso ningún reparo en acompañarle.

James y Lily se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas, James parecía ir muy pensativo, cosa que preocupó a Lily.

-¿Qué te pasa, James?- preguntó mirándole.

James se paró y se puso delante de la pelirroja.

-Hay algo que te quiero contar...

-Dime- Lily se preocupó por James, era la primera vez que le veía nervioso en seis años.

-Nunca se me han dado bien las palabras...- dijo él.

James se arrimó a Lily y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Cuando apenas había rozado sus labios una voz les hizo separarse...

-¿No está prohibido venir a Hogsmeade si no hay visita?- Sirius sonreía con diversión ante la situación de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces¿qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó James con malhumor.

-Dar una vuelta con mi amiga Jessica. ¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí?

Lily estaba roja y Jessica miraba mal a Sirius por haberlos interrumpido, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Lily y la compadecía.

-Déjalos en paz, Sirius. Deberías dejar esa manía tuya de molestar a la gente.

-Yo no molesto- dijo Sirius con prepotencia.

Mientras Sirius y Jessica discutían James y Lily se fueron sin que se dieran cuenta...

-No seas prepotente, luego te extrañas de que te trate mal, no haces nada para remediarlo.

-Bueno mira, James y Lily también se tratan mal y se estaban besando- Sirius giró la cabeza hacia donde habían estado James y Lily para descubrir que no estaban...

-No se estaban besando, iban a hacerlo cuando tú te has metido donde no te llamaban.

-¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas?

-¿Pero has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-Sí, siempre te escucho. Pero no sirve de nada que nos quedemos aquí discutiendo, suficiente voy a tener con la bronca que me va a echar James después...

-Y te la mereces, porque no es normal que hagas esas cosas.

-Creí que te había convencido para dejar de discutir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y James se fueron a un sitio más tranquilo para terminar lo que habían empezado, dejando a Jessica y a Sirius discutiendo en la puerta del restaurante. Ambos caminaban mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir. Finalmente se sentaron debajo de un árbol, se miraron y no dijeron palabra...sus ojos lo decían todo. Un impulso mutuo que sintieron los dos a la vez hizo que sus labios al fin se juntaran y que terminase en un dulce beso que a ellos les pareció durar una eternidad.

Cuando dejaron de besarse se dieron cuenta de la hora que era.

-Será mejor que volvamos- dijo James.

-Sí- dijo Lily mientras James la ayudaba a levantarse-. Me debes una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Cuando quieras te invito, si quieres el sábado que viene... Pero me aseguraré de que Sirius no salga del cuarto de la limpieza esta vez.

Lily se volvió a poner roja mientras recordaba el accidente con Sirius y Jessica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había empezado a anochecer cuando Alice y Frank decidieron volver al castillo.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se despidieron puesto que Alice tenía que ir a las mazmorras y Frank al séptimo piso.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo Alice.

-Yo también- dijo Frank acercándose un poco más a ella-. Hay que repetirlo.

-Cuando quieras.

-Mañana tengo libre un rato... Tal vez...- sugirió Frank.

-Claro¿aquí después de comer?- concretó Alice.

-Aquí estaré.

Frank se acercó lentamente a Alice y puso una mano sobre la cintura de la chica acercándola hacia él. Cuando se hubo acortado la distancia que los separaba, se besaron.

-¡Qué bonito un Gryffindor y una Slytherin! Espero que los fundadores no se llevaran tan bien como vosotros dos...- dijo Snape con ironía interrumpiendo la escena.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Snape!- dijo Alice de un repentino malhumor.

-Me iría, pero Gryffindor me queda muy lejos.

-Si no dijerais lo mismo siempre, sonaría hasta ingenioso- dijo Frank dirigiendo su mano hacia la varita.

En ese preciso instante llegaron Lily y James:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Lily.

-Que manía tenéis los Gryffindor de meteros donde no os llaman- inquirió Snape.

-Es que a diferencia que tú nosotros tenemos amigos y nos gusta defenderlos- dijo James con maldad.

-Pues ten cuidado en donde te metes- respondió Snape-. Que puedes salir muy mal parado.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No, te estoy advirtiendo.

-Déjalo James, no merece la pena- dijo Frank para evitar otra de sus ya habituales trifulcas.

-Otro Gryffindor metiendose donde no le llaman- dijo Snape con odio-. No sé que haces con estos perdedores- le dijo a Alice.

-Te equivocas, estando contigo estoy con perdedores, con ellos me lo paso bien y ahora estaría bien que te fueras de aquí antes de que te metas en problemas... otra vez.

Snape los miró con desprecio al ver lo compenetrados que estaban ya fuesen de Gryffindor o Slytherin. Al quedarse sin palabras para contestar a los ataques de todos juntos, Snape se fue murmurando:

-Todos y cada uno de vosotros os arrepentiréis de lo que estáis diciendo. Y sí, esto es una amenaza. Yo que vosotros andaría de ahora en adelante con mucho cuidado.

-No nos das miedo, Snape- dijo James con desprecio.

-¡¡Piérdete!!- le dijeron todos los demás a la vez.

Snape los miró a todos por última vez con unos ojos llenos de ira y se fue. Todos se miraron con cara de asombro al ver a Snape con más odio que nunca en su interior.

-Snape está peor que nunca- dijo Frank.

-Habrá que tener mucho cuidado con él de ahora en adelante- dijo Lily preocupada.

James y Lily se despidieron de Alice y Frank y subieron a la sala común. En ese momento estalló una tormenta, James miró preocupado al cielo.

-¿Habrán vuelto Sirius y Jessica?- preguntó James.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver si esta en la habitación, yo iré a buscar a Jessica.

-Como les pille la tormenta en Hogsmeade no podrán volver hasta que pare...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius miró a Jessica que miraba a su vez por la ventana, acababa de empezar la tormenta y se habían refugiado en Las Tres Escobas.

Habían pasado la tarde muy animada, hablando de todo un poco, pero ahora Jessica parecía enfadada.

-No te preocupes, dejará de llover.

-Ya sé que dejará de llover, el problema es cuándo lo hará.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Claro que sí, tenemos que volver a Hogwarts o se preocuparan por nosotros.

-Pues sal, tal vez no te ahogues por el camino...

-Que simpático- dijo con ironía.

-No sirve de nada que te quedes mirando la lluvia, será mejor que vayamos a pedirle a Madame Rosmerta algo más para beber.

-No me apetece nada.

-La lluvia no va a parar porque tú la mires...

Jessica no le contestó por lo que Sirius fue hacia la barra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Dejen Reviews con vuestra opinión que no les cuesta nada y nos motivan enormemente a continuar :D

Ahora llega el momento de anunciar a la ganadora de nuestro pequeño concurso... **Lady Loony Lupin**!! Felicidades, esperamos incluirte pronto dentro del universo Merodeador

Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron y, sin nada más que añadir...

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
